the_twilight_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlie Cullen
Carlie Jessica Clearwater ''' (born Carlie Jessica Cullen) is the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. She is the main focal character of Carlie's Childhood Adventure, Carlie's Teenage Story, and Carlie's Always and Forever along with her twin sister Renesmee, EJ, and CeCe. This page will only detail her life from Carlie's Childhood Adventure and onwards. '''Personality and Description Carlie is a very loving and excitable child in the Twilight Saga and going through to Carlie's Childhood Adventure. As she grew Carlie matured a lot faster than Renesmee, Cece, and EJ. Carlie was forced to grow up quick. This is something Carlie was adamant wasn't going to happen to her children. As a mother Carlie is deeply caring. Cece and EJ often idolize her for being able to raise twelve wonderful children. Carlie has always been beautiful, as a child she is described in Carlie's Teenage Story, it is mentioned her long brown hair is down to her waist, she is short and has more of a curvy figure. She is still slim, and petite and very fragile looking, despite her being the complete opposite. Residence Nationality : 'American '''Place of Birth : '''USA A'ccent : American Mother Language : '''English '''Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''French, Quileute '''Other Languages : '''Italian, German, Portuguese '''Current Residence : '''La Push, USA '''Past Residence : '''Brazil '''Name Carlie is deprived from combining Carlisle and Charlie. Bella gave her this name in Breaking Dawn. The alternative was EJ 'Edward Jacob' considering her mom thought she was having one child. The name EJ was later given to her younger brother. Carlie didn't stick to making up names like her mother did. One of her kids were named after named after a deceased family member on his father's side. Carlie is pronounced 'car-lee' A'bilities' Carlie has the ability to meditate communicate between the spirits of the dead and living human beings. She had this ability from birth, along with astral projection. This ability has been pasted down to her son Harry and her daughter April. Early History This is the events of Breaking Dawn. Relationships Family Isabella Swan (Mother) Edward Cullen (Father) Renesmee Cullen (Twin Sister) EJ Cullen (Little Brother) CeCe Cullen (Little Sister) Emmett Cullen (Uncle) Rosalie Hale (Aunt) Emalie Cullen (Cousin) Rhett Cullen (Cousin) Jasper Hale (Uncle) Alice Cullen (Aunt) Asper Hale (Cousin) Jessabelle Hale (Cousin) Lexi Cullen (Aunt) Nahuel (Uncle) Esme Cullen II (Cousin) Anthony Cullen (Cousin) Pire Cullen (Cousin) Henry Cullen (Cousin) Damon Cullen (Cousin) Lainey Cullen (Cousin) Zachary Cullen (Cousin) Lillian Cullen (Cousin) Lorenzo Cullen (Uncle) Allesandra Barnes (Aunt) Arya Cullen (Cousin) Kiara Cullen (Cousin) Ashton Cullen (Cousin) William Cullen (Cousin) Christine Cullen (Cousin) Evangeliya Cullen (Cousin) '' Anastasiya Cullen ''(Cousin) Liam Cullen (Cousin) Jacob Cullen (Cousin) Mika Cullen (Cousin) Romantic Seth Clearwater (Husband/Imprinter) Children Carlie has a total of twelve children with her husband Seth. The first three were born in the early 21st century where as the next three were born in the mid 22nd and last six the late 22nd century. She is extremely maternal and loves having children in the house. * Harry Seth Clearwater II (Born 2014) * Zoe Esme Clearwater (Born 2021) * Aaron Alexander Clearwater (Born 2029) * Selene Katherine Clearwater (Born 2149) * April Marianne Clearwater (Born 2157) (Identical Twin) * Lorianne May Clearwater (Born 2157) (Identical Twin) * Jax Lucas Clearwater (Born 2176) * Niklaus August Clearwater (Born 2177) * Shane Shawn Clearwater (Born 2181) * Bianca Topanga Clearwater (Born 2185) (Fraternal Twin) * Cory Andrew Clearwater (Born 2185) (Fraternal Twin) * Maya Riley Anne Clearwater (Born 2199) Grandchildren Carlie has (so far) 31 grandchildren from 6 of her children * Harry: * Zoe: Alyssa, Samuel, Samantha, Stefan, Elena, Cole * Aaron: Seth, Lily-Anne, Mikayla, Dustin, Danica, Vincent, Rebekah, Caroline * Selene: Lilith, Grace, Andrea, Troy * April: Annabella, Katerina, Shawn, Mark, Max * Lorianne: Lucas, Lauren * Jax: Haley, Carlie, Ryan, Eric, Joshua, Alaric * Niklaus: * Shane: * Bianca: * Cory: * Maya: Actresses Category:Cullens Category:Generation 3 Category:Carlie Trilogy Category:Clearwaters